A Son for the Dark Lord
by Serenthia
Summary: Finding out that a Half-Dementor exists, Voldemort kidnaps him from his mother to create his own army of them. But little Severus proves to be more trouble than Voldemort counted on.
1. Drisella Snape

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 1: Drisella Snape 

Leaning back in his throne-like chair, Voldemort surveyed the woman that he had sent for. She was sitting in a dark leather armchair, her face hidden behind a mass of filthy, black, greasy hair. The hands that rested on the arms of the chair were black with grime, dirt, and potion ingredients. Even her robes were filthy and she reeked. 

Voldemort rarely ever called Drisella Snape to him. She was useful, very useful, knowing more about the Dark Arts than even Voldemort had managed to learn, but she had one serious character flaw. She was completely out of her mind. 

"Ickle sonny wants food!" she sang, she never talked, she sang. 

Voldemort reached a hand out to snag some moldy cheese from a plate on the table by him and handed it to Drisella. She took it with a chuckle and reached under the table to give it to her son. 

The boy was why Voldemort had called her in. Drisella had done what no human had ever done before, she had paired with a Dementor and produced a child. Disgusting as the thought was, the child was the first half-dementor in existence and Voldemort was determined to raise such a dark creature. 

"I know who the boy's father is," Voldemort said softly. 

Drisella's dark brown eyes flickered to the only source of light in the room, a fire in the fireplace, and then to Voldemort, a grin on her face. 

"You know!" she half-sang, half-laughed. "You only one! Daddy comes to see ickle sonny many times. Ickle sonny loves his Daddy." 

"May I see the boy," Voldemort asked, never having gotten the privilege. 

He had just found out several months ago that Drisella had had a child six years ago. The woman was good at keeping her secrets. 

Drisella waved to the fire with a greasy hand. "Hates light! Hurts eyes! Ickle sonny is fragile!" 

Voldemort sent a spell at the fire and it went out. Needing to see, he sent a round white ball to the ceiling that cast a very dim and silvery light on everything. It didn't hurt the eyes any. 

"Ickle sonny!" Drisella called. "Come!" 

The boy crawled out from underneath the table. He looked like Drisella. Black, matted, greasy hair that went to his hips, robes that looked like they had never been off him, and dirty swallow skin. He crawled into his mother's lap and clung to her robes, glaring at Voldemort over his shoulder with cold beady black eyes. 

He looked human enough to pass for one, albeit a nasty looking one. Perfect. That would suit Voldemort's purpose even better. 

"What's his name?" Voldemort asked, curiously. 

"Ickle sonny has no name," Drisella said. "He will name self." 

"Can he talk?" Voldemort asked, reaching a hand out to touch the boy's hand. 

His skin was thick and rough underneath the dirt and grease. The boy didn't seem to mind Voldemort touching him. 

"Not yet!" Drisella laughed. "He is six and no talk!" 

"I'd like to keep him," Voldemort said. 

Drisella snatched her son's hand away from Voldemort as she held him close to her body. "No! My son! No! No! No!" 

"You can have others," Voldemort hissed. "I want this one." 

Drisella's eyes narrowed underneath her hair. "You kill me if I refuse, yes?" she hissed, her voice no longer singing. 

Voldemort felt a chill run up and down his spine. She had never not sang in his presence. 

"Yes, I will," Voldemort told her. "I have people waiting to do so. Either give me the boy or you won't make it out of here alive. And he might get killed in the fight," Voldemort added as several people stepped out of hidden places, their wands pointed at Drisella. 

"Take boy," she said, her voice low and dangerous. 

Voldemort reached out and picked the boy up. He was surprisingly light, but he looked like he ate enough. Voldemort quickly existed the room, not wanting his prize to get hurt in the upcoming fight, for Voldemort, despite Drisella's usefulness, wanted her dead. She would never rest until she got her boy back from him. 

"Bath first," Voldemort decided, wrinkling his nose at the horrible odor coming from the child as he heard the first screams of the fight. 

The boy was absolutely filthy, his entire body black with grease, grime, bits of insects and potion ingredients. Voldemort chopped the boy's hair off at the shoulder, unable to untangle it. The boy was humming to himself, not seeming to care what Voldemort was doing to him, or that he would never see his mother again. Then again, the boy seemed to be barely with it. 

"I shall name you..." Voldemort thought of suitable names as the boy sat in the tub, looking severely at the water faucet, poking at it with a finger. 

"Severus!" Voldemort said. It fit. 

Four baths later, when Severus was finally clean, Voldemort let him stay in the bath. He sort of seemed to be enjoying himself. Severus wasn't smiling or laughing but he seemed content as he moved his arms around in the water, watching the patterns he created. 

The door banged opened and a man limped in, blood pouring out of a gash in his head. "She got away," he wheezed. "She had a two knives, two wands, knew Muggle martial arts and her clothing repelled our curses, even Avada Kedavra! Which isn't supposed to be able to happen!" 

Voldemort had half expected Drisella to get away. "Very well. We shall break camp, everyone scatter tonight before she can come back with help. I'll contact everyone later." 

"All this for a child!" the man spat. 

Voldemort looked at the blank face of the little boy. "Oh yes. If it all works out, the first child of an army I shall create." 

The man spat again and hurried away to attend to his wounds. Voldemort was going to have to work on his discipline when he had the time. 

"Severus," Voldemort said, grabbing a towel, "I'm afraid you'll have to wear this this towel until I have the time to get some robes for you." 

He wrapped Severus up in the towel as he pulled him out of the water. The child started to hum again. Voldemort dissapparated and apparated several times until he landed back in merry old England. 

"It's time to get serious," Voldemort laughed as he hugged the boy closer to him and surveyed the countryside around the small hill he was standing on. "My Death Eaters should have been busy during my vacation. Let's go see what they have done," he told the sleeping child. 

He wouldn't tell any of them he was back yet, he wanted to see how well they did his biding when they thought he was away. 

"When the cat is away the mice will play," Voldemort informed Severus. 

Severus moved a bit in his sleep, probably chilly, he was still only wearing a towel. Voldemort apparated into a wizard clothing shop for children and grabbed a handful of the darkest robes he could find. Severus was too somber to wear the bright colors that must children preferred. 

His apparating had trigged the alarm and a spell prevented Voldemort from dissapparted. Laughing at the pathetic spell, Voldemort broke it and left. 

Severus sighed in his sleep. 

Raising a half-dementor was going to be easy, Voldemort chuckled to himself as he tucked the boy into an extra bed in his isolated mansion. 

The next morning, Voldemort found out how wrong he was. 

Coming up 

Chapter 2: Sev's first words 


	2. Sev's First Words

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Author's Note: I got Drisella from Drizella (one of Cinderella's evil stepsisters) not from Buffy, sorry if I confused anyone. 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 2: Sev's First Words 

Waking was extremely pleasant for Voldemort. He had just had a wonderous dream where his army of half-dementors stormed Hogwarts and dragged out that annoying, despicable Muggle-lover Albus Dumbledore. Severus himself, having grown into a fine example of manhood, said the spell that finally killed Dumbledore while Voldemort watched. 

Ah! the joys of trying to conquer the world. He was going to get to kill all of his arch enemies. Minerva McGonagall was going to have to go too. She had been several years ahead of Voldemort at Hogwarts and had once insulted him by asking if he came from Muggle parents. The nerve of that evil woman! 

No matter, Severus would deal with her. 

Yawning, Voldemort slipped out of his bed and walked over to his bedroom door. He wanted to check on Severus, to make sure the boy had slept well. Opening the door, Voldemort narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

The portrait that was hanging in front of him, on the wall across the hall, was ripped to shreds on the bottom half. The occupants of the portrait were crowded near the top, shaking. 

Voldemort walked into the hall to see pieces of ceramic everywhere. His busts of famous evil dark wizards and witches! Their pedestals that lined one hallway were empty and most of the pedestals were lying on their side. 

All the portraits he owned were ripped up at their bottom, the occupants clinging to each other in fear at the top. 

"SEVERUS!" Voldemort screamed. 

He was the only other person in his mansion. Why hadn't Voldemort heard the destruction? 

He prowled through the hallways, looking for the misbegotten child, when he finally found him. Severus was jumping up and down on his library table, every bookshelf was empty, the books laying scattered on the floor. The boy was growling, spit dribbling from his mouth, as he attempted to kill the table. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Voldemort screamed at him. 

Severus stopped jumping and glared at Voldemort, his little body straight and a smirk on his face. With a kick, Severus sent a book that had been on the table flying straight at Voldemort. Voldemort caught the book and hurled it back at him. 

Severus screamed and caught the book and then started to jump and down again, holding onto the book. "M m mmmm," he said. 

"Listen, you brat!" Voldemort hissed. "You've destroyed my portraits, my busts, and you are going to pay," he said, slapping the child. 

At least that had been his idea. Severus caught his hand and bit it, hard. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort screamed. 

Then Severus started to kick him. 

"Get off me!" Voldemort screamed, trying to dislodge the child from his hand. 

But the boy had a firm hold on Voldemort's arm with his hands and Voldemort's swinging his arm around wasn't getting the brat off. And if the brat got too close to him, his legs lashed out and hit Voldemort's stomach or leg. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Voldemort hissed as he reached for his wand. 

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort said in delight. Torture first, then death. 

The boy let go and stumbled to the ground, a very odd look on his face. He watched Voldemort with a goofy little expression and then collapsed to the ground, humming to himself and rolling around a bit. 

He wasn't screaming and he didn't look to be in any pain. 

Voldemort stopped the torture and knelt by him. The boy crawled into Voldemort's lap and cuddled. 

"Perfect!" Voldemort hissed sarcastically, feeling his arm swelling where the boy had bit him. "You like being tortured! I thought your mother said you were fragile?!" he bit out. 

"Bite me!" the boy hissed, looking up at Voldemort. 

Voldemort, angry, grabbed Severus's arm and bit him. The boy hummed some more and cuddled closer. "AHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort said, spitting out the vile taste. "You like being bitten!" 

It suddenly occurred to Voldemort that the child had talked. His first words! Voldemort grabbed Severus's shoulders and moved him far enough away that Voldemort could see his face. He still looked goofy. 

Voldemort swallowed. Okay, he had obviously made a slight mistake in taking the child away from his mother without bothering to ask her how she handled him. Voldemort had just assumed it would be like raising a human child, which it certainly wasn't. Human children could be destructive but they didn't like being tortured or bitten. 

He would start a diary. A diary on how to raise half-dementors. That way he could go back and read what did and didn't work. 

Voldemort got up, still holding the boy, and limped out of the room. The boy started to scream and kick again. Voldemort accidentally dropped him and the boy ran in the direction of the kitchen. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Voldemort screamed. "l HAVE TO PUNISH YOU SOMEHOW!" 

The boy didn't come back and Voldemort, still limping, chased after him. His anger growing at every step. 

The kitchen was empty. Voldemort turned around when he saw two beady black eyes staring at him from inside the oven. 

"Get out of there!" Voldemort hissed, opening the thing. 

Severus started to scream again and backed up as far as he could go. 

What was the matter with him?! The morning light was streaming into the kitchen giving it a nice golden color and then Voldemort froze. The light! Voldemort's entire mansion, including the bedroom he had put Severus in had windows that let in plenty of light. 

"Oops," Voldemort mumbled, taking his cloak off and putting it around the boy's head. 

Severus came out of the oven and cuddled against Voldemort. So that was why Severus had gone into the library, it had the least amount of light. 

The only place there wasn't any light was the basement that Voldemort referred to affectionately as the dungeon. He carried Severus down there and roughly dropped him. 

"Stay here!" he hissed. "I'm going to put a spell on the windows to stop the sunlight from coming in and then fix the mess you created. You had better behave." 

Severus was gently rolling on the ground, his head still hidden by Voldemort's cloak and gave no sign that he had either heard or understood Voldemort. 

Angry, Voldemort kicked the boy and then screamed as he latched onto Voldemort's leg and bit him again. 

"AHHHHH! GET OFF! OFF!" Voldemort toppled over, pointing his wand at the boy and running through all the painful curses he knew. 

It didn't work. The boy just got goofier looking and with a contented sigh, stood up and drunkenly walked to a puddle of slime that Voldemort kept there to give the dungeon a sinister air. 

Severus collapsed headfirst into it, and rolled around like a pig in the mud, coating his brand-new robe in muck and slime. 

Disgusted and annoyed, Voldemort walked up the stairs and locked the dungeon. He would keep Severus in there until tomorrow to make him pay for what he had done. 

The next morning, Voldemort finally had his place clean and back in order. The portraits were back together, and Voldemort hung them out of Severus's reach. The busts were whole again and Voldemort sent them up to hover out of Severus's reach. He also sealed all the windows to keep sunlight out and had silver orbs hovering in each room to give enough light to see by. 

Satisfied that Severus had been punished satisfactorily, Voldemort opened the door of the dungeon, expecting to see Severus there, shivering, cold, and ready to behave. But he wasn't there. 

Regally walking down the stairs, Voldemort gasped. Severus was busily chewing on a handful of insects while he sat in the slime puddle. Pieces of them lay floating around him. He was humming again. His hair was messy and Voldemort could see some bugs crawling out of it. 

"Gross, gross, gross," Voldemort hissed, blasting Severus with a water spell. 

Where had he gotten the bugs? And then Voldemort saw the pieces of rotten board scattered at one end of the dungeon. He must have taken apart some of the rotting boards in the foundation. 

Severus glared up at Voldemort as the water dripped down him, nibbling on his bugs. Voldemort grabbed his arms and tried to pry the bugs out of his hand. The boy started to kick him again. 

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort screamed. 

Severus was reduced to jelly as he enjoyed the sensation. Grabbing his limp body, Voldemort wiped him clean the best he could and then carried him out of the dungeon, sealing the door so Severus could never go back down there. 

"Bath!" Voldemort decided, taking the curse off him, not knowing if the Cruciatus Curse had any long term effects. 

Severus was still mush. He plopped him into the tub and ran the coldest water possible, determined to figure out a way to punish the kid. Severus just lay there, face down in the water, gurgling. 

Voldemort grabbed a handful of hair and lifted his head out of the water. "Are you insane!" he spit out. 

The boy looked intrigued as he scrambled into a sitting position and touched Voldemort's chin that had spit on it. 

"Bite me, bite me, bite me," the boy chanted as he apparently lost all ability to remain sitting and toppled over. 

Voldemort's teeth hurt, wanting to do exactly that. But he refrained and yanked Severus's robes off. Two baths later and he was clean again. 

Voldemort wanted to leave the boy in the water, since he seemed calm, but didn't dare. Severus would probably drown himself. Tucking the boy under his arm, Voldemort carried him into the boy's room. 

Severus shrieked. 

"What is it now?!" Voldemort asked, irritated as Severus slipped out of his arms and ran off, only clad in a towel. 

Looking into the bedroom, Voldemort scratched his head. A nice warm, soft bed. It was Voldemort's guest bedroom and therefore had pleasant things in it, unlike Voldemort's own bedroom. 

"NO!" Voldemort shrieked, running down the hallway to his own bedroom. 

It was too late, Severus had dove into his bedroom where he was currently curled up in Voldemort's fireplace. The ash clung to his white bath towel and damp body. 

Voldemort glared at the child as he collapsed into an armchair. The boy glared back. 

"I ask myself, was this a good idea," Voldemort muttered. "And I answer myself, no, it wasn't." 

Severus cocked his head and slid out of the fireplace. He crawled into Voldemort's lap and clung to him, falling asleep. 

Voldemort rubbed his forehead. This was going to be much harder than he had thought. 

Coming: 

Chapter 3: Crayon Dark Marks 


	3. Crayon Dark Marks

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 3: Crayon Dark Marks 

Voldemort tiredly opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he had fallen asleep while sitting in a chair and the second thing he realized was that Severus was not potty trained. 

"Oh, you nasty, filthy, disgusting, vile thing!" Voldemort hissed. 

Severus looked up at him, his small face crinkled in disgust. "Ew!" 

"You're the one who did it!" Voldemort spat at him. 

The boy didn't wipe off the spit that Voldemort had gotten on him, he just stared at Voldemort with those cold black eyes, looking disgusted. 

"Argh!" Voldemort screamed. "I didn't do it! You did!" 

"No!" Severus said. "YOU! YOU!" 

With his wand, Voldemort carefully floated the chair, himself, and Severus, into the bathtub and ran the shower. Severus leaned against Voldemort and laid there, like a lump, enjoying the cold water hit him. 

"You're disgusting!" Voldemort told him. 

"You!" Severus answered back. 

Voldemort had an urge to kick him, hit him, or something but Severus would probably enjoy that and Voldemort didn't want to do anything that Severus might like. Though he seemed to be enjoying his cold shower. 

When they were finally clean and dressed, Voldemort showed Severus the toilet. Severus looked at it like he had never seen one in his life before. He tried to crawl into it, then drink from it, and when Voldemort showed him the flushing action, Severus stood there, flushing the thing over and over. 

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort hollered. 

Severus looked up at Voldemort. "ENOUGH!" he hollered right back. 

Voldemort turned purple. Severus turned purple. They stood there, seething at each other, while standing by the toilet that Severus was still flushing with his right hand. 

"Use it," Voldemort said, trying to maintain his calm. 

"Use it?" Severus asked, tilting his head. 

"Yes, use it," Voldemort said. 

Severus scratched his head and tried to clamor inside of it again. 

"No, you use it, you.. um.. you... you know," Voldemort suddenly realized he had no desire to teach Severus exactly how to use a toilet or even explain it to him. 

Voldemort took Severus's robe off and tried to show him how to use the toilet but the boy was not getting it. And he didn't like being naked, he spent more time trying to get under Voldemort's robes than listening to him. 

"I need to get a kid," Voldemort decided. "And you can watch them use the toilet because you are not going to watch me!" Voldemort declared and put Severus's robe back on. 

But who would he get? The Malfoy kid? No, Lucius was around seventeen or eighteen. Well he had to be out of Hogwarts since he had the Dark Mark now and Voldemort didn't give the Dark Mark to anyone at Hogwarts. That Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore might see it. 

But still, Voldemort could make Lucius potty train Severus. Grinning evilly, Voldemort tucked Severus under his arm (after he had used the Cruciatus Curse on him to keep him sedate) and set off to visit the Malfoy Mansion. 

Caldius Malfoy was thrilled to see his master, as was too be expected from a loyal servant. He tried not to show his shock as Voldemort announced to him that Voldemort now had a son. 

"I didn't realize you were married?" Caldius started, staring at the child as he hung down from Voldemort's arm. 

Voldemort shrugged. "The mother was useful for a time but I had to dispose of her. She smuggled Severus away before she died but I got him back. I need to see Lucius. I have a very important task for him. Take me to him." 

"Of course! Of course!" Caldius thrilled. 

Voldemort was lead up to the boy's spacious rooms. He seemed to have a bedroom, a sitting room, and a work room, not to mention the most important room for Voldemort's task, a bathroom. 

Voldemort excused Caldius and then thrust Severus at Lucius. "Potty train him." 

Lucius's mouth dropped but he recovered. "Um, sir. Isn't he a bit old..." 

"A memory charm," Voldemort lied quickly, "it affected him knowing how use the toilet. Now teach my son!" Voldemort hissed in his most dangerous voice, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "I will be downstairs discussing things with your father. Only join us when he has been potty trained!" 

Lucius gulped. "But that might take weeks!" he said, eyeing Severus, who was gurgling spit. 

"Well then," Voldemort said silkily, "I'll just have to stay here for weeks." 

Lucius took Severus doubtfully, bowed politely, and Voldemort turned and swept from the room. 

Voldemort didn't talk with Caldius much. He didn't trust Caldius. The Malfoy's were dark wizards, for sure, but they were also unreliable. Turning to which ever side was in power, while still claiming to be dark wizards. Voldemort didn't like that. He just hoped he never had to rely on Lucius for anything in the future, as Caldius was getting on in years. 

Four hours later, Lucius came walking down the stairs, wearing a different robe, and holding a very contended Severus in his arms. Lucius was looking at Severus, like Severus was a dangerous beast. Voldemort smiled at that. He couldn't wait until Severus got older, the fear that boy could inspire! 

"He's potty trained, sir," Lucius said carefully. "He ate some of my sister's crayons that she left in my room. I hope he doesn't get sick." 

"I doubt it," Voldemort said, taking Severus. "Was it easy?" 

Lucius gulped, blushed, but nodded his head. "Very easy, sir!" he said, his voice slightly high-pitched. 

Voldemort looked down at Severus, wondering what horrors he had put Lucius through. Voldemort decided he didn't want to know. 

Voldemort apparated out of Malfoy Mansion and into his mansion, he took Severus to the toilet. 

"Now, how to you use it?" 

Severus pointed at Voldemort. "Off!" 

"No!" Voldemort said. "You show me how to use the toilet." 

Severus shook his head. "Me no like toilet. Me like mud." 

"You went to the bathroom in mud?" Voldemort asked. 

"Me pee in mud," Severus explained to Voldemort, looking at Voldemort like he was slow. 

Voldemort clenched is teeth. "Here!" he breathed. "You go in toilet." 

Severus looked Voldemort up and down. "Make me." 

And Voldemort tried to do exactly that. But Severus was more wiry than him and all Voldemort got was a black-eye, hurt jaw, and aching wrist and leg. 

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed. 

Severus smirked and lifted the sleeve of his arm. "Me is Deaf Eater!" 

He had a sloppy design of the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Lucius must have given that to him. 

"Where did you get that?" Voldemort asked, peering at it closely. It was made of crayon! 

"Me drew, me drew!" Severus sang. 

Pretty good for a six-year-old. He must have seen Lucius's Dark Mark and wanted one too. 

Flattered, Voldemort announced, "I am Lord Voldemort!" 

Severus didn't seem impressed. "Me is Deaf Eater, me is Deaf Eater," and then he kicked the toilet. "Bad toilet!" 

Voldemort collapsed to the tile floor. What had he gotten himself into? 

"Me like crayons!" Severus said, baring his teeth. He had pieces of crayon stuck in between his teeth. "Yummy!" and then he hoped to Voldemort and sat down on his lap. 

"How did you mother handle you?" Voldemort wondered. 

Chapter 4: Dolls 


	4. Dolls

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 4: Dolls 

Voldemort, still sitting glumly on the tile floor in his bathroom, roused himself enough to realize that Severus was no longer sitting on his lap. Where had that little miscreant gone to? Hadn't Severus said something before he left? Something about being hungry? 

Voldemort's eyes widened and he scrambled up, racing to his kitchen. Running was a bad idea. Upon entering his kitchen, his foot went sliding out from underneath him and Voldemort fell flat on his back, groaning. Dazed, Voldemort lifted his head. 

Severus was sitting in a casserole dish, eating a loaf of bread and watching Voldemort. The floor was a mess, as was Severus. Honey, casserole (Severus appeared to have emptied the dish before taking up residence in it), bits of cheese, grapes, broken eggs, orange juice, milk, fruits, and vegetables lay scattered around his floor, covering it almost entirely. Severus matched the floor, right down to a broken egg on his head that was dripping down into his face. 

Voldemort groaned in agony again and put his head back down, closing his eyes. "Why me?!" he asked. "Why me? What did I do?" 

What had he done? Oh, nothing but kidnap the child from his mother to raise him to create his own army if it worked out. Nothing wrong with that. That was the normal thing Dark Lords went around doing. So why did he have to suffer so much?! 

"Argh!" Voldemort hissed. 

Feeling a weight on his chest, Voldemort refused to look at Severus. Maybe, if he ignored the boy he would go away in a puff of smoke. 

Crack! Voldemort could feel an egg dripping down his face from his forehead. And then something cold and slimy touched his lips. 

"Eat!" Severus commanded. 

"No!" Voldemort hollered back. 

But he had opened his mouth to scream and Severus had popped a noodle into it. 

"Yummy!" Severus said. 

The noodle was disgusting. It was cold, slimy, and seemed to have been drenched in honey and raw egg. 

"You're nasty!" Voldemort told him, shoving him off his chest. 

Severus fell into a large puddle of honey with a sigh. He put his hair into the honey and moved it around to coat the top of his head. 

Voldemort watched Severus for a few seconds, debating on how best to kill him. Avada Kedavra? Or should he make Severus suffer? 

Severus stood up and slid to the open fridge where he climbed in to take more food out. A bowl of pudding landed near Voldemort and shattered. Potatoes came rolling out of their bag, much to Severus's delight. He exited the fridge and tried to chase the potatoes around the kitchen, slipping, sliding, and causing the almost captured potato to roll away again. 

Voldemort quietly extracted his wand and cleared his throat. Might as well do it now. Making Severus suffer was probably pointless. The kid wouldn't notice he was supposed to be suffering and enjoy whatever Voldemort had planned for him. 

Sighing, Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus. There went his experiment and his army. "Avada Ked...." 

"Father, help me," Severus said, falling down near a potato and staring at it with sorrow. "Me can't get it!" 

Voldemort blinked. Father? Sounded like something Lucius would say. Had Lucius referred to Voldemort as Severus's father while talking to Severus? Well, that was what he had told Lucius. 

"I'm coming," Voldemort growled as he pocketed his wand, and crawled over to the potato. "I'm too sentimental," Voldemort said, shaking his head. 

One little word and he was putty in Severus's hands. 

Voldemort captured the misguided potato (imagine it trying to escape from his wee one) and the rest of the potatoes, putting them in the pudding bowl he repaired. Severus was delighted. He sat in Voldemort's lap, picked up a potato and ate it. 

"You need toys," Voldemort decided, "and a play room that I can keep you in during the day so you can't get into any trouble. Looks like Lucius will be baby-sitting again!" 

A quick shower for the both of them and Severus was once again in clean robes, though Voldemort doubted it would be for very long. 

Lucius was only too pleased to watch Severus again. Crabbe and Goyle, both Death Eaters too, were visiting him, and Voldemort got perverse delight in handing Severus over to the three of them. What he could make his minions do! 

Voldemort first cleaned his kitchen, making sure that he now put everything into plastic bowls that had lids on them that wouldn't come of, even if thrown around and jumped on. 

At the toy shop, Voldemort, disguised as an old man, picked out a ton of toys. Blocks, toy broomsticks, card games, books, a cauldron, a potion making set, a few hideous dolls that resembled dementors (for Halloween), a toy wand, and other toys that Voldemort just put into the cart. It was expensive but Voldemort didn't care. He was charging it to Caldius. 

Next came choosing the room. A large room that Voldemort only used for a sitting room would do, he had two other living rooms so it wasn't like he was being deprived of space. Voldemort carefully put spells on the walls so Severus couldn't damage them and so they were soft. Putting the toys around the room, Voldemort conjured up tables from around the house and cut their legs in half so they would be child sized. A few chairs went around too. Next came a long, narrow trunk for nap-time. Voldemort took a side off and put it against a wall so Severus could crawl into it and fall asleep. It looked reasonable. The walls, Voldemort painted them black and carefully put in fake slime and mold along one wall. The bookshelf that housed the books was also painted black and Voldemort painted on a few creepy-crawlies. 

Satisfied, Voldemort threw a drying spell at the paint and then went to collect Severus. 

Lucius's normally immaculate room was a disaster and so was Lucius. His robe was torn, his hair was messed-up and looked like someone had colored it with markers, and his pale skin had a faint pinkish tinge to it. His bed was no longer made, with the mattress being against a wall, his bookshelves were empty and one was toppled over, his desk had been drawn on, and his walls were now sporting Dark Marks all over them. Crabbe and Goyle resembled Lucius, expect their hair, being a darker color, didn't look like anyone had drawn on them. 

Severus was sitting on top of Lucius's dresser (missing a few drawers) with a coloring book on his lap and a few half-eaten crayons scattered around him. 

"Hi, Father! Me had fun!" Severus greeted him. 

"Well," Voldemort murmured, "it looks like you three boys had a party in here." 

Lucius pointed at Severus. "He did it, my Lord." 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and titled his head. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice dangerous. 

Lucius gulped. "I mean, you're right, we had a party. Sorry about that. Severus was perfect. Very well behaved, sir." 

"I thought so," Voldemort said, pleased, as he picked his son up. 

"Bye, Lucy! Bye, Crabbie! Bye, Goylie!" Severus said. "Me come again! Me like you!" 

Voldemort stared at them. "Don't you three have something to say to my son?!" 

They gulped. "Bye!" they mumbled. 

"One at a time," Voldemort hissed, "and say it like you mean it!" 

Crabbe shuffled forward. "Bye, Sevvie!" he said, patting Severus on the head clumsily. 

Goyle was next. "Bye, Sev," he said, patting Severus on the back. 

Lucius bowed. "Good-bye, Severus." 

Voldemort nodded his head and turned around. Voldemort wasn't sure, but he thought he heard groans behind him as he disapparated with his precious bundle. Upon entering Voldemort's mansion again, Voldemort took Severus directly to the play room. Severus slipped down and investigated the toys. He tied a jump rope around his waist and tucked all the dolls into it as he went to the other toys. 

"Nice cauldron," Severus murmured, stroking the cauldron like it was an animal, "sweet cauldron!" 

Then Severus jumped in and curled up inside of it, falling asleep with the most hideous looking doll firmly in his grasp. 

Voldemort yawned and laid on the floor. It had been a long day! First potty training and then the kitchen mess and then the play room. Voldemort firmly locked the door with his wand. Maybe, eventually, he would get the hang of raising a half-dementor. He hoped. With that thought, Voldemort fell asleep, glad none of his minions could see their master falling asleep on the floor of a child's play room. 

Chapter 5: Meetings 


	5. Meetings

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 5: Meetings 

Waking, Voldemort yawned, feeling something on his chest. He looked down to see Severus, curled up on his chest, sleeping. 

"Well, how long have you been there?" Voldemort wondered. 

Yawning again, Voldemort sat up stiffly and gently laid Severus on his lap as he stretched out sore muscles. Laying on the floor had not been a good idea. 

Severus opened his eyes and looked up at Voldemort. "Me sleeping!" he announced, closing his eyes. 

"Me awake!" Voldemort growled at him. 

Severus reopened his eyes, sat up and looked at Voldemort with a perplexed expression. "Me is awake too!" 

"I was awake first," Voldemort assured him. 

Severus shook his head. "No! Me!" 

"Me!" Voldemort told him, annoyed that Severus was trying to steal his thunder. 

Severus pressed his forehead to Voldemort's. "Me is awake first! You is asleep!" 

Voldemort looked away, struggling to hide a smile. Dark Lords didn't smile. "Let's make breakfast." 

"Me go to bad toilet first," Severus said, sounding annoyed. "Me prefer mud." 

Voldemort shrugged his shoulders. "I would prefer not having to go at all," he told his son as he took Severus's hand and led him to the 'bad toilet'. "It's annoying, threatening people and feeling like you have to use the toilet at the same time. The effect is quite lessened." 

Severus went and then washed his hands, watching Voldemort curiously the whole time. "You not go to toilet?" 

"I go," Voldemort said. "I just don't like going." 

"Me watch," Severus said. 

Voldemort shook his head. "No. I use the toilet by myself." 

"But Father, me have to watch to make sure you no fall into toilet," Severus said, trying to sound reasonable. "Toilet is bad and try to flush you down. Me have to fight toilet if it does that." 

"No, son. I like using the toilet by myself." 

Severus took a deep breath. "NO!" he screamed. "ME WATCH! YOU GO NOW!" 

Voldemort put a towel over Severus's head and magicked it to stay on while he went. Severus kicked the toilet the entire time to keep it in line. 

"You done?" Severus asked, trying to get the towel off his head and be able to see again. 

"Yes," Voldemort growled as he washed his hands. The towel slid off. "I'm going to present you to my Death Eaters tonight at a meeting at my other mansion." 

"Meeting?" Severus asked, intrigued. "Me make food!" 

Voldemort shrugged. They prepared breakfast; Severus dumped flour on himself, cracked eggs on his head, sat in the butter, and spilled water on Voldemort's head, but they managed to make dumplings and eggs anyway. 

Not bothering to clean up, Voldemort started to help make the dish Severus wanted to bring that night. It was a noodle casserole. The noodles got too cooked; then Severus poured honey, ketchup, mustard, melted butter and cinnamon over them. He also chopped up some onion, apple, carrot, and banana to add to the casserole. Severus had some. 

"Yummy!" he exclaimed, looking satisfied with his creation. 

Voldemort had a bite and nearly gagged. "Yummy," he choked out as he gulped down a tall glass of water. 

Severus nodded his head, pleased, and then transferred his creation to a casserole dish and covered it. 

"They will eat it all tonight!" 

"Yes, they will," Voldemort assured him. 

Voldemort sent out 'invitations' to his meeting (like they had a choice), and read while Severus played with his potion set and drew Dark Marks on his playroom walls. Looking up, Voldemort noticed Severus drawing a Dark Mark and a kitten. The kitten was on the skull's head. 

"Me want cat," Severus sighed, looking behind him at Voldemort, his little face sad. "Me want a cat today. Me will name cat Dark Mark." 

Voldemort shrugged. "Tonight. Pick someone you want me to turn into a cat and I will." 

Severus nodded his head. "Me like you!" 

Voldemort was pleased. "I know. Only Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall don't like me." 

Severus looked scandalized. "Me hate them! Me will make them suffer!" 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you might be able to when you get admitted to Hogwarts. Yes, that would be nice." 

As the hours passed, Voldemort daydreamed about the various ways Severus could make Dumbledore and McGonagall suffer as Severus made a light blue potion that could turn someone bright blue for a few seconds. 

"I will write you instructions when you are at Hogwarts," Voldemort decided. "You wil pay them both back for them causing me so much trouble!" And Voldemort laughed evilly. 

Severus had now drawn Dark Marks all over one wall, the parts he could reach, and each one had a kitten perched on the top of it. 

Time for the meeting arrived, and Voldemort apparated himself, Severus, and the casserole to his other mansion. His minions quickly began arriving. None came too early but none dared to be late. 

Voldemort placed the casserole in the middle of the table and sat down, placing a hand on Severus's back and scooting him forward. 

"This is my son," he hissed. "Severus. You will all treat him with the same respect you would treat me." 

"EAT!" Severus commanded as he pointed at the dish. 

"Yes," Voldemort nodded his head. "Severus wants you all to eat his casserole. He made it, so you _will_ all like it." 

Dishes appeared on the table and his minions quickly divided up the casserole, tentatively eating it and most had to struggle to get it down but they did it. 

"Well?!" Voldemort hissed. 

Lucius Malfoy gulped down a bite and looked at Severus. "Very good, Severus. Delicious." 

The only two that actually seemed to like it was Crabbe and Goyle. They even finished other people's dishes for them. 

"Very good," Nick Goyle mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Make some for the next meeting too!" 

Severus nodded his head, quite flattered, while everyone else shot venomous glares at Goyle when they thought Voldemort wasn't looking. They would pay for that! 

The meeting began and Severus clamored onto the table. He squatted down in front of Caldius Malfoy and tried to take his quill from him but Caldius wouldn't let him have it. 

"GIVE IT TO HIM!" Voldemort thundered. 

Caldius gave up his quill and Severus quietly, patiently, started to draw a kitten on Caldius's forehead. 

While Voldemort expounded upon the need to get the giants on their side, Severus put Caldius's quill down and went on to the next person. He ripped her parchment in half and ate it. 

"Now, who has the notes for how to get the giants on our side?" Voldemort purred. 

"Uh, sir," the woman faltered, "your son just ate them." 

Voldemort shrugged. "Do them again, then." 

"Yes, my Lord," she said as Severus spit a few pieces of notes out onto her face. 

She wiped her face, leaving several red marks as the ink had been scarlet in color. 

Severus next went to Lucius and spit in his hair, using his hands to plaster it down. He then took Lucius's ink bottle and tipped it over Lucius's head. The sapphire blue ink spilled down Lucius's hair and face. 

"Me like Lucy!" Severus said, patting his head and then moving on. 

Voldemort went on with his meeting, ignoring his son's behavior but shooting anyone who dared try to correct him a death glare. 

Severus stole several people's ink bottles and put them into the center of the table. 

"Uh, sir, we can't take notes," Caldius Malfoy hesitated. 

Voldemort glared at him. "Use your heads and memorize what I say! What is wrong with you people?! Can't you memorize?!" 

They nodded their heads and furrowed their brows, trying to do exactly that. 

Severus stole someone's parchment and then dipped his fingers into the ink bottles and smeared the ink on the parchment. He was occupied for most of the meeting, until he saw a book by someone and grabbed it. 

He hit the man over the head with it several times and then sat on it. "MY BOOK!" 

The man growled, Severus growled back and then attacked him. 

"Arghhhh!" the man screamed as he fell backwards with Severus on his chest. 

"Me want him to be my cat!" Severus said. 

Voldemort stood up and sent the spell at the horrified man. Severus picked up his red cat and happily carried it to a leather chair. He climbed into it and cuddled with his pet. 

The meeting, oddly enough, went quickly after that. When everyone had left, Voldemort looked over at Severus. The boy was sound asleep. 

"You, Mark Russell," he said to the cat, "will stay a cat until Severus gets sick of you. You will always remember who you are but you won't be able to leave Severus's presence or his rooms." 

The cat meowed pathetically. Voldemort ignored him. He picked the book up that Severus had acquired. It was a book on curses. Interesting. 

Severus's finger art was quite good. It was a red cat on a blue house with the orange sun in the sky and a purple Dark Mark in the lawn. 

Voldemort picked Severus up and carried him home with the cat in tow. 

Coming 

Chapter 6: Camping 


	6. Camping

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Author's Note: Voldemort has me locked in his dungeons to explain the next few chapters to me. He wants them to get serious. He is a Dark Lord, after all, and must be taken seriously. He is, at the moment, lamenting what Dumbledore did to his ickle sonnykins and is not in the dungeon to torture me with more information. But I have his diary, the one on how to raise Half-Dementors, and it is from it's pages that the information for the next chapters will come from. They may, actually, be some serious parts to them, so be warned. Oh, and try to rescue me. The chains chaff my wrists as I type.  


A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 6: Camping 

Voldemort, regarding his awesome and virile physique in the mirror that hung on his bathroom door, sighed happily as he covered his body. 

"Son?" Voldemort questioned, tearing his eyes off his glorious face. 

Those eyes! They never failed to entrance their owner with their red sinister quality and their catlike pupils. Even his nose, being flat and slit-like, was a creation glorious to behold. They were testaments to his many transformations. He was no longer human but had become something more, something better, something glorious. He, Voldemort, was a magnificent specimen of manhood. Unlike that old, skinny, wrinkled, blue-eyed freak, Dumbledore. What did people see in that batty old piece of rat vomit, anyway? 

Voldemort sniffed in irritation. He should be enjoying himself by now, ruling the world, instead of trying to conquer it. What pains he had to go through. It was enough to make him weep. But he would not. He didn't weep. It was all Dumbledore's fault. 

Glancing over, Voldemort saw his wee little son. 

Severus was curled up in a corner of the bathroom, completely covered in a white bathrobe, with a hood, and seemed to have fallen asleep. White was not the boy's color. Voldemort would have to change the bathrobe to a nice, dark, sinister black. 

"Son?" Voldemort called again, placing a white, spidery fingered hand on his own chest. How firm it was! 

Severus looked up and pushed the hood back. His hair, despite all of Voldemort's efforts, was still greasy and oily. 

"Where Dark Mark?" Severus asked, looking around the room, his little face screwed up in concentration. 

"Your cat is in the playroom," Voldemort informed him. 

Severus yawned and got up, trotted to the door, and then opened it. He looked at Voldemort with a smirk. 

"Me saw you naked!" he declared, and then ran off down the hall. 

Voldemort screamed. No one, that was still alive, had seen him naked! The people at the orphanage that had seen him naked as a baby were now dead, the stupid old nurse at Hogwarts that had seen him once naked was dead, all killed, painfully, by Voldemort. His body was too glorious for mortal eyes to behold! He _was_ MAN. 

Voldemort took a deep cleansing breath, Severus wasn't human, fully, so it was okay. Besides, he doubted Severus knew what he saw. The boy only seemed to be half-there. And, possibly, it would spur Severus on to becoming what Voldemort was. After all, the boy would understand that he was a pathetic specimen of a man compared to Voldemort. 

Striding, with purpose and intent, Voldemort went to Severus's playroom to see the boy cuddling his red cat and reading a book by the slime-covered wall. The boy had shed his bathrobe along the way. 

"Me go!" Severus said, nodding happily, and lifting his book up for Voldemort to see. 

The cat hissed at Voldemort, and went to jump up on the bookcase, flicking its tail angrily as it surveyed Voldemort. Mark Russell wasn't stupid enough to attack Voldemort, though Voldemort could tell he wanted to. Voldemort sneered at the hapless creature and then looked at the book. 

"Camping Without Magic," Voldemort read and then froze. He hated camping! It was almost as bad as listening to one of Dumbledore's boring, inane speeches about goodwill, what was right and what was wrong, and other mindless drivel. He was pretty sure Dumbledore had a book entitled: One Hundred and One Idiotic Speeches to Use to Turn Your Students Into Mindless Slaves So They Won't Try to Take Over the World. 

"No!" Voldemort shouted. 

Severus lowered the book, looked at it, looked up at Voldemort, looked at the book, looked up at Voldemort, looked at the book, and then looked up at Voldemort, his little chin quivering. "Please, Father?" 

Voldemort melted. "Okay," he said. Putty again. What was with that one word: Father? Did it have some sort of magic woven into it that made Voldemort turn to mush? 

"We bring Lucy too!" Severus decided as he stood up. He looked down at himself. "Me is naked!" 

Voldemort threw him the bathrobe that he had collected from the hallway. Severus giggled and put it on, and Voldemort tied the robe belt into a knot so it wouldn't open. 

"Me saw you naked!" Severus chanted. "Me saw you naked!" 

"Yes," Voldemort said, straightening up. "I hope my virile body didn't cause you to be disgusted with your own pathetic little body." 

Severus extended his left arm. "Me is Deaf Eater!" 

Voldemort sighed. Obviously Severus was too scarred by what he had seen, and too ashamed with his own inadequacies, to be able to answer the question. "Don't worry, my little one, your body will mature and then, maybe, you will be as glorious as me. It will take time," he said, looking into the future with his wonderful red eyes, "and it will be painful but... it will be worth it," he said, looking down at his spidery fingers. 

His own glory was sometimes too much for Voldemort to behold and he felt like swooning. 

"Camping! Camping!" Severus sang, drawing Voldemort out of his self-reflection. "Lucy! Lucy!" 

"Yes, let's go collect Lucy, I mean, Lucius," Voldemort said as he conjured up a robe for Severus and helped him put it on. 

"Me get Dark Mark first!" Severus said, and climbed up the bookcase to get his cat. He grabbed the creature and then jumped down. 

Half-Dementors were wiry little things. Severus had landed on his feet. 

"Come!" Voldemort said imperiously as he touched Severus's shoulder. 

Lucius was quite pleased to go. 

"Where are your two henchmen?" Voldemort asked Lucius as they left the store, arms loaded with camping supplies that Caldius was paying for. Voldemort was disguised, once again, as an old man. His supply of Polyjuice Potion was in a canteen that hung from his waist. 

"Crabbe is at a family reunion and Goyle is baby-sitting his little sister," Lucius reported dutifully, his eyes flickering over to Dark Mark, unmoving in Severus's arms. "Is he... alive?" 

"Yes," Voldemort said shortly. "Just depressed. You know how cats are." 

Lucius gave Voldemort a worried little smile, afraid that he would be next, no doubt, and then turned to Severus. 

"Where are we camping, Severus?" 

Severus lifted his book up, the only other thing besides Dark Mark he was carrying. His poor wee arms weren't meant to hold much. 

"By pond! We swim! We roast mallows!" Severus sang. 

Ah, yes. Normal camping activities, according to the horrid little book. Voldemort was going to have to kill the author. 

Blowing out his breath and wondering how Dark Lords were supposed to behave on camping trips, Voldemort touched Severus's shoulder, while Lucius touched Voldemort's shoulder with a finger (the boy knew better than to get his no-good hands on his magnificent and godly Dark Lord) and apparated to a camping area. 

Several families were already there. Lucius hissed. 

"The Weasley's!" he breathed out. "It's Arthur!" 

Voldemort had no time for petty feuds between schoolboys, especially not when his son needed to be entertained, and boldly walked to the Weasleys, dumping his equipment before them. All five of them were there. Patricia and Robert, the parents, and their three children, Bilius, Arthur, and Maribel. 

Voldemort magicked his tent together and Lucius quickly crawled into it, to get away from Arthur. 

"Hello," Voldemort said, using his best 'I'm an old feeble man so have pity on me' voice. 

"Oh!" Patricia Weasley said, the mother of Arthur, as she looked down at Severus. 

"Is this your grandson?" she asked. 

Voldemort patted Severus on the head. "Yes. His parents died a long time ago. I'm his only living relative." 

"Kiss Dark..." Voldemort had a hand over his son's mouth before he could finish the cat's name. Oops! He had forgotten about the cat's name. Severus bit Voldemort, hard. Reflexively taking his hand away, Voldemort shook his hand while Severus finished his sentence. 

"Kiss Dark Mark!" Severus shouted happily, and everyone froze. 

"Dark Mark?" Robert Weasley said, staring at Voldemort in horror. 

Voldemort burst into tears. "My son! His wife! They were killed! The Dark Mark over their house! The boy... he heard me.. muttering... didn't understand... liked name... daily reminder... tragedy." 

Patricia and Maribel, being the typical idea of all things women, burst into sympathetic tears. Patricia hugged Voldemort. The nerve of her, touching his almost perfected body! Well, he was just using a borrowed body right now. But still, the idea disgusted Voldemort. Maribel gathered Severus in her arms and hugged him tightly, squeezing him and his cat in her exuberant embrace. 

"You poor baby!" she screamed. "Oh! You poor darling!" 

That did it. Maribel refused to be parted from Severus, despite Voldemort tugging on him and dropping hints that Severus had a very contagious disease. 

"He needs a mommy!" she shouted, hugging Severus to her and turning her back on Voldemort. 

Voldemort's hand nearly slipped to his wand and his mouth ached to form the words: Avada Kedavra, but, as usual, Voldemort's wonderful and uncommon common sense came into place and he did nothing. He was the epitome of chivalry. Letting a common woman touch his son without killing her. Voldemort was surprised at his own wonderful nature and sniffed in appreciation. He _was_ a great man. 

A magical fire was lit by Patricia and they roasted marshmallows by the light of it. Voldemort, getting more annoyed by the second, looked over at his son. 

Severus had a marshmallow in his hand and was chewing on it, his face twisted in absolute disgust. 

"He doesn't seem to like the marshmallows," Patricia said. 

Maribel giggled. "He's so cute!" 

Severus dropped the marshmallow and winced. 

Stories began to be told and laughter rang out. Severus winced, and then started to twitch at the sound. In amazement, Voldemort watched as Severus turned around, dropping Dark Mark, and planted a kiss on Maribel's mouth. 

Patricia shrieked with laughter. Severus clamored down and went after her next. Robert then laughed and Severus ran to him, kissing him on his lips. Soon Severus was running back and forth to everyone but Voldemort, kissing them on their lips while they laughed. 

Voldemort's eyes were huge. Severus was trying to give them the Dementor's Kiss! But it wasn't working. Severus suddenly seemed to realize this, standing in the middle of the circle of these laughing people, and his face screwed up and he started to howl. 

"ME IS BROKEN!" he screamed, his whole body shaking. "ME IS BROKEN!" 

He ran to Voldemort, his little arms outstretched, and hid in Voldemort's cloak, screaming about being broken. Voldemort grabbed Dark Mark and apparated back to his mansion. Lucius could apparate on his own and didn't need help. 

Severus was trembling and spitting. Voldemort ran a nice icy cold bath and dumped Severus into it, while putting him under the Cruciatus Curse at the same time. Severus relaxed into his bath and quit shaking. 

"Me is broken," he said, his little voice quavering, while Voldemort rubbed his back. 

"No," Voldemort said, "you just can't give people the Dementor's Kiss." 

Severus looked up at Voldemort, his cold black eyes filled with tears. "They laugh. Me hate laughing. They.... they.... " he sniffed and climbed to his feet, hugging Voldemort and getting Voldemort soaking wet, "they... scare me." 

Those evil creatures! Scaring his baby boy! They would all suffer! Death? Torture? 

"Daddy gives kiss to laughing people," Severus said softly. "Me can't. Me is broken," he sniffed again and held onto Voldemort tighter. 

So, Severus had seen his daddy give people the Dementor's Kiss. That was interesting. Had Drisella approved of that? 

"Don't worry, Severus. There are other ways to make people stop laughing without giving them the Dementor's Kiss," Voldemort informed him. 

"How you make people quit laughing, and smiling, and being happy?" Severus asked, leaning back to stare up at Voldemort's face. His little one was very serious. "Me hate happy!" 

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Being nasty always works. Being mean, sarcastic, and cruel works too. I'll teach you the fine art of making people miserable with words tomorrow. Tonight, you need to sleep." 

Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Playground Ethics 

(Where he learns to insult people and meets Sirius Black and James Potter. And they find out what trouble Lucius has gotten into while they were away.) 


	7. Playground Ethics

Body Disclaimer: I own nothing 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 7: Playground Ethics 

Voldemort sighed as he watched Severus bend over while he tried to do a somersault. The boy was not getting the point of the lecture on how to make people miserable. Voldemort was going to have to rely on cruder methods. Like insulting people's mothers, their teeth, or their hygiene habits. 

"Let's go find Lucius," Voldemort said, "I'm sure he knows how to insult people in crude ways. He is not as refined and sensitive as I am." 

Severus toppled over. "Me get Lucy! Lucy no like mallows!" 

Marshmallows? Hmm. If Severus misbehaved maybe he could threaten him with a marshmallow? Voldemort was going to have to buy a package of them today and see if it worked. 

Voldemort picked Severus up, who tried to turn himself upside down, and apparated to the campsite, after taking a swig of Polyjuice potion and turning into the old man. 

Lucius and Arthur Weasley was glaring at each other, not noticing Voldemort's arrival. 

"You take that back!" Arthur screamed. 

"Your mother is too fat!" Lucius yelled back. "And she has a big butt!" 

That did it. Arthur jumped at Lucius and they both went down in a flurry of fists. Severus turned himself right side up and watched with wide eyes. 

"Stop it!" Maribel screamed as she tried to tug Arthur off Lucius. 

"He insulted Mum!" Arthur screamed. 

"Your sister is fat too!" Lucius declared when Maribel had almost gotten Arthur off him. Maribel let go. 

"Get him, Arthur!" she hollered. "Show that rich brat who's stronger!" 

Voldemort sighed. He hated petty fighting. The Cruciatus Curse was so much more effective. Voldemort put a hand over Severus's eyes. 

"You don't watch. There are other means besides crude fighting to achieve your ends." 

Severus threw himself backwards and Voldemort let go in surprise. 

"Me fight!" Severus said, picking himself up and jumping into the fray. 

"You hurt my son and I'll kill you both!" Voldemort yelled. 

Lucius immediately stopped fighting and Severus socked him in the eye. Lucius went down and Severus shouted and attacked Arthur, tearing at his hair. 

"Me fight!" he yelled with enthusiasm. "Me is winning!" 

Arthur tried to pull Severus off him but Severus wouldn't go, kicking and biting and scratching. Maribel screamed and tried to get Severus off but Severus turned on her and she fell onto her brother. Lucius attempted to crawl to Voldemort, on the ground like all good servants should stay, when Severus saw this and jumped at him. 

"Me fight Lucy!" he said happily and climbed onto Lucius's back and starting to pound him. 

"Look what you've done!" Voldemort bellowed and Lucius collapsed to the ground in a groveling heap. "My son now thinks that physical fighting is okay! You're going to pay, Lucius! Do you hear me! You will pay!" 

Arthur and Maribel Apparated away, their faces swelling up and their hair missing large chunks that were now in Severus's little fists. 

Severus stood up and started to jump on Lucius's back. "Me is Deaf Eater! Me is winning! Me is Lord Voldemort!" 

Voldemort hit his head with the palm of his hand and then spotted a bag of marshmallows. He ran over, grabbed one, and walked to Severus, the marshmallow hidden behind is back. 

"Get off, Lucius, Severus," Voldemort commanded. 

Severus smirked and put a foot on Lucius's butt. "NO!" 

Voldemort took the marshmallow from behind his back. "You don't want me to make you eat this, do you?" Voldemort said, squeezing the marshmallow threateningly. 

Severus clapped his hand over his mouth and shuddered, shaking his head, his eyes wide and horrified. 

"Get off Lucius, then." 

Severus jumped off and Voldemort put the marshmallow in his pocket. "Lucius, you will teach my son how to insult people with words," he hissed, "not fists." 

Lucius nodded his head, his right eye swelling shut, as he got up stiffly. "Yes, my lord. I'm sorry, my lord." 

Voldemort sighed tiredly. "No lasting harm, I guess. But you owe me!" 

Lucius bowed, his body looking sore. "Of course, my lord. Anything." 

Severus still had his hands over his mouth. 

"Lucius will now instruct you on how to insult people," Voldemort told him. "Use the crude words like you just did with Arthur." 

"You butt is big!" Severus said, pointing a Lucius with one finger. "Me stomp it!" 

Voldemort stared at Lucius. "You see what you did!" he hissed. 

Lucius smiled sickly and started to instruct Severus on how to insult people. Severus suddenly spun around and stuck his butt at Voldemort, wiggling it. 

"Me has giant butt!" he said. 

Voldemort snorted and bit his tongue. Dark Lords didn't laugh or smile or get amused when their sons wiggled their butts. 

"Me butt is giant! Me is ugly! Me doesn't bathe!" Severus said while dancing around Lucius. 

Voldemort shook his head. Obviously those threats didn't mean anything to Severus. He liked being called them. But... he could still insult with them. 

"Let's try him at a park," Voldemort decided. "You can go home now," Voldemort told Lucius. 

Lucius's eye was swollen shut now and his lip was twice it's normal size. "Yes, my lord," he said thickly, wincing as he bowed and then Apparated away. 

Voldemort had to catch Severus and then Apparate them to a park. Severus stiffened up immediately as the sound of children's laughter floated to them. 

"Father, we go home!" Severus said. 

Voldemort pointed to a small band of giggling girls, all standing around one swing. "Tell them the things Lucius told you and they will then be miserable and quit laughing." 

Severus nodded his head and went to them, Voldemort sat down on an empty bench and watched. 

"You is ugly!" Severus told a very pretty ten year old. 

She burst into tears and ran off. Severus's eyes lit up. 

"You smell!" Severus said, shaking his head at another girl. 

She ran off to join the other girl. 

And on Severus went. Pretty soon all the kids were either crying or so angry they couldn't be happy anymore. Parents, most having been talking at a nearby circle of benches, came over to see what was wrong. 

Severus climbed onto the jungle gym. "Me is Deaf Eater! Me is Lord Voldemort!" 

Parents screamed. 

"Voldemort's here!" they shouted, grabbing children and running. 

Voldemort wasn't pleased. They could still say his name! He wasn't doing a very good job, then. Soon, very soon, Voldemort would inspire such fear that no one would be able to utter his name. 

Soon everyone was gone. Voldemort was about to congratulate Severus when two boys showed up. One was a kid that had ran off earlier but the other one was new. They both had black hair and looked to be six. 

"Did you make my friend cry?" the new boy demanded. 

Severus nodded his head, smirking. "He is ugly!" 

"You apologize to James right now!" the boy hissed, cocking his fist back. 

Severus turned to James. "Me is sorry." 

The new kid looked satisfied. 

"Your mum is fat!" Severus told the new kid. 

"What?!" 

"Sirius," the teary eyed kid said, "don't." 

"Your mum's butt is giant!" Severus said, egging the boy on. 

Voldemort was going to do something to Lucius, all right. Severus was trying to start a fight. Before Voldemort could intercede, Sirius had thrown himself at Severus and the two of them went at it. James was screaming at them to stop, and then he ran off to get help. 

Voldemort rubbed his chin. Should he stop this? Maybe Half-Dementors needed to work out their aggression somehow. 

"Sirius!" came a woman's voice. "Stop that!" she screamed, as she skidded next to Sirius. 

Sirius tried to stop the fight but Severus bit his arm just then and Sirius grabbed a handful of Severus's hair and tried to yank him off. 

"He started it!" Sirius screamed. 

The woman yanked Sirius up and away, and Severus got to his feet. 

"You is ugly and fat!" Severus told her. 

Gasping, she let Sirius go. "You get him, son!" 

Sirius smirked, Severus smirked, and James screamed and ran off again as the two of them went at it again. 

"Go Sirius!" the woman encouraged. 

"Go Severus!" Voldemort encouraged, coming up to stand opposite of the woman. 

They glared at each other. 

"Your son needs to learn manners!" she hissed. 

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "He has manners. I've just taught him to be honest." 

The woman's face flushed red. "Why, you! You!" 

She might have thrown herself at Voldemort, and thus ensured her grisly demise, when a large hulking man came up behind her. 

"Sirius!" the man said, yanking Sirius up. "Stop that! And you!," the man said, turning to the woman, "you know Sirius inherited your temper! You have to be the example for him!" 

"But he called me fat and ugly!" she hollered. 

The man shook his head. 

Severus got up and kicked the man's leg. "Let Sirry go! Me fight him! Me like! You is scrawny! You smell! You is illgetimate! You is evil!" 

And Severus attempted to insult the man enough to make him let go of Sirius. Sirius, dangling from one of the man's giant hands, turned red and tried to get at Severus. The woman turned red and tried to get at Severus but her husband grabbed the back of her robes and hauled them both off, leaving a spluttering Severus behind. 

Once they were out of sight, Severus burst into tears. 

"Me fight!" he wailed. "Come back!" he said brokenheartedly. 

He turned to Voldemort and ran to him, sobbing. Voldemort picked him up, wondering why Severus liked to fight so much. 

"Let's go visit Crabbe and Goyle," Voldemort decided and sure enough, they were both quite willing to 'fight' with Severus. And since they were tough, Severus didn't hurt them and they didn't hurt him. 

Voldemort tucked Severus into the fireplace that night, (Severus slept better if Voldemort was in the room, and Voldemort rather liked the company), shaking his head. He was spoiling Severus, but Severus still seemed out of it. Hopefully he would get a brain one of these days and Voldemort could begin instructing him about how to be truly evil so Voldemort would have an heir! 

Chapter 8: Epilogue (Severus gets his brain under control, becomes 'evil' and journeys to Hogwarts on the train) 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

Author's Note: this story will continue in "The Trouble with Love". That will be told from James's POV while he is at Hogwarts, around his fifth, sixth, and seventh years. And it features Severus very heavily, of course. The poor Marauders. 

A Son for the Dark Lord 

by: Serenthia 

Chapter 8: Epilogue 

Training Severus to be evil wasn't that hard. The boy had a natural affection for all things dark and morbid. His favorite subject was the Dark Arts, though he was best at Potions. And man had the boy learned to move! He prowled around the mansion, his cloak billowing out behind him quite effectively, making him look sinister, even though he was only a child. And the boy loved to burst into a room, making no noise until he banged the door open, and nearly run to whatever it was he wanted. 

The boy had memorized all the curses Voldemort had taught him, knew how to make advanced Potions, and could fly on a broom quite well. He hated Quidditch with a passion though, and ripped up all the books that Voldemort had had on the subject. Any sport that led people to cheer was considered evil incarnate in Severus's point of view. 

And then after years of hard work, Voldemort finally succeeded! Severus had grown into a fine specimen of a boy; sinister, dark, cunning, intelligent, and accepted into Hogwarts! But there was no way that Voldemort was going to go through that again. One half-Dementor in existence was more than enough. 

"Father?" Severus asked as he surveyed the Hogwarts Letter with distaste. "I don't want to go." 

Voldemort frowned. The two of them were sitting at their dining table, eating a delicious repast of duck, dumplings, and vegetable stew. At least, Voldemort was eating that. Severus was eating live worms (Voldemort had learned not to look at his plate while he ate), squashed beetles, rat, and vegetable stew (made of rotten vegetables). 

"Why not?" Voldemort asked in his most dangerous voice. 

Severus looked at him, bored. Voldemort had yet to figure out how to intimidate the boy. Threatening him with marshmallows only half worked since Severus would eat the things and then promptly vomit on Voldemort. The boy had good aim, he never missed. 

"I hate kids," Severus said, slurping two worms at a time. Voldemort cringed. "They keep laughing and giggling and...." Severus winced, "they get crushes on each other and fall in love!" he spat out some worm pieces and Voldemort quickly drank some water, fighting a churning stomach. 

"Well," Voldemort said, wiping his mouth, "you'll just have to live." An idea popped into Voldemort's evil brain. "I could visit you once in a while, in the form of an owl, and put you under the Cruciatus Curse once we are safely locked in a room alone." 

Severus, who rarely got put under the Curse, was delighted. (He was too bad to get the Curse on him much.) "Okay! You'll do it really hard, right?" 

"Very hard," Voldemort assured him. "And you'll have plenty of friends at Hogwarts too. I've already owled all the Death Eaters that have children attending in your year. There will be Evan Rosier, Martin Wilkes, Nicholas Avery, Florence Taylor, and Sean Lestrange. They have all be instructed to be nice to you or they will have to answer to me." 

Severus smirked. "Can I make them gather worms for me?" 

Voldemort, liking how Severus thought, smiled evilly. "You can make them do anything you want, even sing in their underclothes on top of the Head Table." 

"I hate singing," Severus said, wincing. "But I do need some worm gatherers, beetle squashers, and rat catchers. It's hard work doing it all myself," he said, looking at Voldemort reproachfully. 

Voldemort shrugged. "You're disgusting and I refuse to help you in your meal time preparation." 

"You're disgusting, Severus," Severus mocked, moving his head side to side in a sarcastic gesture he picked up from somewhere, "and I won't help you! Even if you are my son! I much prefer swooping around the mansion like a big giant bat than helping you!" 

Voldemort stared at Severus. No one, no one had ever dared talk to Voldemort like that, but it was something that Severus had picked up and wasn't quitting. 

"If you don't want to end up like that rat," Voldemort hissed, pointing to the lifeless form, "you will quit using that tone of voice with me." 

Severus looked at his rat and then at Voldemort. "Being your son is awfully difficult," he whined, folding his arms, and looking away from Voldemort, pouting. 

"Being your father is nigh unto intolerable," Voldemort hissed. "You're insane!" 

"And you're not?" Severus asked, glancing back at him, his little face serious. 

Voldemort lost it. His plate went crashing off to the side, the duck found itself on the ceiling and the vegetable stew landed against the far wall. 

Severus smirked and Voldemort lunged for his throat. They tussled, they rolled on the table and then onto the floor, splattering each other with spilled food and then, when the duck had fallen off the ceiling and landed on Severus's back, they quit. 

"I'm going to miss that," Severus moaned. "Do you think, maybe, that someone at Hogwarts will fight me?" 

Voldemort got to his feet, regally brushing away the food from his awesome person. "I don't know. Your five friends will be too worried about me to fight you but try picking on some Gryffindor. They are always easy to provoke into a fight," Voldemort said, ignoring the fact that he was quite easy to provoke into a fight, too. 

"I'm going to miss you, father," Severus said, climbing to his feet and staring at Voldemort with a rather sad face. "Do I have to go?" 

Voldemort stared at him. Of course he had to go. How else was he going to learn magic? 

"Be brave, son," Voldemort said, his voice cracking due to an unknown reason. "I'll see you off at the train tomorrow. Be brave." 

Severus had his own bedroom now but that night he slept in Voldemort's room, in the fireplace where he belonged. Voldemort stayed awake the entire night listening to Severus's breathing and wishing the Christmas Holidays were already here. 

The platform was a mess but, thanks to Voldemort's old man disguise and Severus's scowl, they were given plenty of room. As the kids boarded the train, Severus turned around and stared up at Voldemort, and then hugged him. 

Dark Mark was by Severus's side, having resigned himself to his life as a cat. 

"Write to me, often," Severus said. 

"I will," Voldemort promised. "And be sure to tell me when all the laughing and giggling has become too much for you so I can come and torture you." 

Severus looked content, turned around and boarded the train. 

Voldemort, being the completely unemotional Dark Lord he was, watched the train leave, went home, and promptly cried himself to sleep in Severus's play room, willing the Christmas Holidays to come so he could have his son back. 

On the train, Severus quickly found the compartment that had been secured for him by the five kids that had to be his friends. Severus sat down next to Lestrange. 

"I'm Severus Snape," Severus informed them. "My father has told me you all have to be nice to me." 

They gulped and quickly nodded their heads. 

Severus smirked. "Good. You," he pointed at Avery, "will catch worms for me, make sure they are live and nice and juicy! And you," he said, pointing at Florence, "will capture beetles for me and you," he said, pointing at Wilkes, "will squish them for me and you," he said, pointing at Rosier, "will capture rats for me and you," he said, pointing at Lestrange, "will kill the rats!" 

Lestrange licked his lips. "Make that two, Rosier, I love the taste of rat." 

Severus was delighted. "Really?!" 

Lestrange nodded his head. "Delicious things, really. Right, Florence?" 

Florence smiled evilly, looking at Lestrange in what Severus realized, to his disgust, was a crush and nodded her head. "Very delicious. Though not as good as snake." 

"I've never had snake," Severus admitted. "Father likes them too much for me to eat one." 

Florence licked her lips. "I'll catch one for you and kill it. You'll love it." 

Severus picked Dark Mark up and settled back. Maybe going to Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all. His father certainly knew how to pick good friends for him. 

A commotion at the doorway brought Severus's head around and he stared at two black haired boys. One was looking around, neither happy nor sad, but the other one, he was.. he was... grinning. 

Severus grabbed Lestrange's wand and threw it at the grinning idiot. 

"Hey!" the other boy screamed, furious, and then his eyes widened. "It's you! From that playground when I was six! You made everyone cry!" 

Severus didn't remember that. Everything before the age of nine was quite blank in his memory but it sounded like something he would do. 

"I enjoyed it, too," Severus said, noticing, to his horror, that the grinning boy had returned Lestrange's wand and was grinning some more. 

"Quit smiling!" Severus hissed. "You're, you're ugly!" 

The other boy turned red but the grinning boy didn't seem to notice Severus's insult. 

"Come on, Sirius," the boy laughed, and Severus scrunched his face up. "We aren't wanted here." 

"James," Sirius said, "he insulted you!" 

James shrugged "I'm not ugly, I know that. So what's the point of arguing? He's jealous of me. Everyone is. I understand," he said, smiling at Severus. 

Severus held Dark Mark close to his body. This James person was evil! 

Sirius rolled his eyes, snarling at Severus. At least Sirius was normal. James grabbed Sirius's robe and hauled him away. 

"James is evil!" Severus informed his new friends. "Did you see him smiling like that? What is he? The son of an evil Dark Lord?" 

His five friends exchanged glances and then looked at Severus. 

"Um, no, you are that," Evan Rosier said carefully. 

Severus rolled his eyes. "My father is the best and goodest person in the world. Dumbledore is the evil Dark Lord. I bet... I bet.. James is Dumbledore's son! That would explain how evil he is!" 

"Sure," Martin Wilkes agreed, looking at Severus nervously. "That's it, yep." 

Secure in his newfound knowledge that James was someone that Severus would have to avoid, Severus waited to arrive at Hogwarts. 

He had to run that horrible lady off with the cartload of sweets, not allowing any of his friends to be contaminated with candy! They looked unhappy about that, which suited Severus just fine. The more unhappy people were, the better off they were. 

********************* 

Looking through his mail, Voldemort smiled. His first letter from Severus! 

Dear Father, 

Come and save me! James Potter and Sirius Black are always running around, making people smile and laugh! I can make Black really angry but Potter can't be stopped! He just smiles at me no matter how much I insult him! 

And, and Dumbledore gave me a lemon drop when I ran out of Charms because Potter was laughing at himself for making something blow up. Save me!! Potter and Dumbledore are evil! I just know it! They want everyone to smile and laugh! Help me! I don't want to laugh or smile! Don't let them win! 

Your son, 

Severus Snape 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Another Potter? He'd have to kill that one too, and his parents. He could have sworn he had killed them all. 

Severus needed help, though, that was obvious. 

The next day, in owl form, Voldemort headed to Hogwarts and delivered a package of roasted beetle eyes to Severus. He perched on his son's shoulder and surveyed the scene. 

The five friends that Voldemort had appointed to Severus were all around him and seemed rather sinister. They didn't smile and they brooded as they gazed at everyone. Perfect friends for his son, Voldemort had chosen well. 

Severus, the only one that knew Voldemort was the owl, picked Voldemort up and hurried away from the Great Hall, his little body shaking. 

But Dumbledore was there! 

"Severus?" he said kindly, standing in their way of escape. 

"Yes?" Severus cringed, holding Voldemort tight enough to hurt. He was really shaking now. 

"It's okay," Dumbledore said, smiling. 

Severus burst into tears. "Stop it!!" he screamed. 

Severus tried to run around Dumbledore but Dumbledore grabbed his arm, offering him a lemon drop with his free hand. 

Severus really screamed this time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he ran. 

He took Voldemort into the Slytherin dungeons, how Voldemort missed that place, and up to his empty dorm room. Voldemort changed back, locked the door with a spell, and turned to Severus. 

Severus was shaking, tears running down his face, and looked completely terrified. 

"Is he coming?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Did he follow us?" he asked softly. 

Voldemort shook his head and sent the Cruciatus Curse at his son. Severus turned to mush, his body relaxing, and Voldemort gathered him up in his arms, calming him down further. 

"He's evil," Severus said, snuggling closer. "I didn't realize how evil he was. Him and Potter are just really evil." 

"I know," Voldemort said. "I'm sorry I have to make you stay around people like that but you have to learn to fight evilness and recognize it when you see it." 

"I know evil when I see it," Severus said, pulling away a little and staring up at Voldemort. "Trust me." 

Voldemort grinned evilly as he wrapped his arms around Severus. "I know you do." 

Over the next few years, Voldemort was pleased to see Severus adjust to life at Hogwarts. Sirius Black had become Severus's play toy and Voldemort decided not to kill the Black's, just yet. He didn't want Sirius to get all depressed over the death of his parents and be an unfit plaything for his ickle son. Potter was the bane of Severus's existence, as was Dumbledore, but Severus had learned to mostly avoid the two of them, so even the bad things about Hogwarts weren't so bad anymore. 


End file.
